wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma'art
Alma'art, often referred to as the Blood Artist, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Though not as highly revered due to the morbidity of death, Alma'art is feared and loved alike. This is in part due to the inevitability of death, in part because of the tragedy of death. While some see Alma'art as this cold, dark, uncaring figure of death, many respect that he is more than just a keeper of the dead. Though he is the god of death, it is said that every death is immortalised in the heavens with a painting that Alma'art created himself. As such, plenty of artists have a deep, profound respect for him beyond the average person. Worshipers Alma'art's followers tend to be painters or morticians, choosing to worship him in ways that they thing best represent his will. Though some of his followers tend to be lithe, grim people, looking almost like they are members of the undead themselves, this is done out of a more extreme belief that this closeness to death will bring them closer to their god, and this is typically exclusive only to the most extreme of his followers. Clerics Clerics of Alma'art tend to mostly work with the dead and dying, doing what they can to ease people into the land of the dead and make things as easy as possible for their families. Unlike many clerics, these do not pay much attention to healing, preferring to focus their attentions on final rites. Orders ; The Anointers : The Anointers typically travel in small groups of priests who go around to do rites for the mortally ill. Though some more superstitious groups tend to claim that The Anointers bring death instead of simply looking after the dead. In spite of how afraid people may be of these groups, nobody is willing to turn them down - whether out of a love for their dying, or out of a fear of being cursed for death. ; The Bloody Collective : In spite of their name, The Bloody Collective do not usually deal with blood. Instead, they got their name for the dark blood red colours they typically paint with. Though this inspired fear at first, when the Gold Helms established that The Bloody Collective were using animal blood at worst, people had grown to accept and admire the work that this group did in Alma'art's name. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Alma'art involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of forgiveness and protection of the dead, there are some that are involved with the creation of beauty. Below is an example of a prayer to Alma'art "Most Merciful Alma'art, lover of souls, I pray you, by the agony of your most sacred heart, and by your sorrows, to forgive the sinners of the world who are now in their agony, and who will die today. Heart of Alma'art, once in agony, have mercy on the dying."